


Sing For Me

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [102]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “But I want to hear you sing.” Techie and Matt





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, Karaoke, Alcohol, Singing, Fluff

“And you sir, can we get you up on stage?”

Techie shrank back from the mike the karaoke host was holding out to him, burrowing as much as he could into Matt’s arms. Matt obligingly wrapped his arms around him, shaking his head at the host until he moved onto other targets. He didn’t get far before Hux snatched the mike from his hand and climbed on stage to claim the spotlight. Again.

“You alright babe?” Matt asked, stroking Techie’s back as Hux began to dance to the intro music.

Techie nodded silently, his sleeves drawn up over his hands.

“We can go anytime you like,” he said, putting his mouth close to Techie hair covered ear so he could be heard over Hux’s crooning.

Techie shook his head again, hands stilling as he straightened his back a little to look at Matt.

“It’s ok,” he said quietly. “Coming here was my idea, after all.”

Matt’s face scrunched with worry as he looked Techie over.

“Is this because of what I said before?” he asked.

Techie said nothing, but his eyes shied away.

“Aw, babe, no,” Matt said, cradling Techie’s face with his massive hands. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I just... what I said before…”

Matt took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against Techie’s.

“I’ve heard you talking to your sculptures as you make them. I’ve heard you chirping back at the birds when you’re in the garden. You rhyme at dinner as you’re making it!” Matt said, drawing back to look Techie in the eye, a smile on his face. “But I want to hear you sing too, for me, but only if you’re comfortable enough to do it.”

“I will, Matt, I just-“

“Why aren’t you paying attention to me!” Hux demanded from the stage.

“Ok then,” Kylo said as he stood up, catching Hux on the stage and throwing him over his shoulder. “You’re cut off.”

Kylo proceeded to exit the club, Hux screaming from over his shoulder, still clutching the mike until one of the bar staff scampered up and risked his flying hands to relieve him of it. Matt and Techie watched them go.

“I guess that’s out cue to leave to.”

* ** *** ** *

Techie hummed to himself to drown out the noise of both the radio and his brother alternatingly arguing and dueting in the back seat with Kylo. Matt had turned the radio up to try and drown them out while he drove, and Techie could see the relief in his face when he finally pulled up at their apartment.

“Right,” he said, climbing out of the car to bodily drag Kylo and Hux from the car, where their arguing was at risk of turning into a make out session. “You have your own place for that and it’s right there. Get!”

Kylo and Hux stumbled away as Matt climbed back into the car, reaching for the dial to turn the music down again. He was stopped by Techie’s gentle hand landing on his wrist.

“I like this song,” he said.

“Alright,” Matt said as he buckled up, pulling away from the curb to bring them the rest of the way home.

The roads were still quiet this early; the noise of traffic low, but it still took Matt a moment to distinguish the additional sound he was hearing. He tried to smother his smile, feeling like he’d frighten away a wild animal if he made a sudden motion, but at the next set of lights, he turned in his seat, unable to hide his grin any longer as he saw Techie, head thrown back, singing along with the radio. Techie caught his eye, his own smile threatening to disrupt his notes.

Matt laid a hand on his knee for a moment, before the car behind him beeped the change of the lights. Techie sang out that song, and when the next one started, Matt joined him. And the next, even though he only knew half the words. That night, the drive home wasn’t nearly long enough.


End file.
